


A Glass Front

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Roman - a hopeless romantic himself - recognizes his friend Patton's pining. He decides to take matters into his own hands - with the help of his lovely boyfriend of course; however, Patton might take action himself before his friend gets the chance.





	A Glass Front

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

“-ton! Patton! Patton! Although I am mighty, I could use some help here fellow server!” Patton jumped as he registered the voice of his best friend and coworker. “Ah, geez sorry about that Roman,” Patton apologized sheepishly, “I’ll take the register while you make the drinks, yeah?” “A grand plan! All is forgiven dear friend!” exclaimed Roman as they moved to their respective places. “I understand your infatuation with the dashing fellow across the street, and fully support any and all of your romantic endeavors, however, the beginning of the lunch rush while we are short staffed - even I have to admit - is not the best time to be off in dreamland.” Patton waved him off with a smile. “I know. I know. I forgot that Remy couldn’t come in today. But I can’t help staring. He’s cute.” Patton’s voice got quieter as he spoke, and at the last statement, he started to blush. “You know,” Roman began, obviously having rehearsed the coming monologue, “you could go over there and offer him some coffee. Or we could-” To Patton’s immense relief a group of college students came in and halted Roman’s well meant but nonetheless often heard speech.

Roman got off before Patton did that day, and his replacement was sick. “Are you certain you will be ok here for the afternoon shift?” Roman asks worriedly as he winds his bright red scarf around his neck. “Virgil wouldn’t mind if I hung around for a bit.” “Roman, I’ll be fine. Finals are two weeks away, not many people will come in. You and Virgil go have a nice date,” Patton assures happily. Roman brightens. “Ok Padre, thanks!” he exclaims, wrapping Patton in a quick hug before rushing out the door, excited to see his boyfriend. Patton tidies up the back, wipes the counters, then goes to clean tables. While doing so, he glances through the window to the building across the street. Through the large, full length window he sees, as usual, the tall, handsome stranger. Tonight the black grand piano sits unused in the corner; he holds the violin loosely in his hands, obviously either taking a break or just reading the music that sits in front of him. Patton takes in his focused, steely blue eyes, the black glasses frames so similar to his own, the neat chocolate brown hair, his perfect blue tie, the black polo he wears and the jeans - more casual than usual Patton notes absently. As he works his way through the tables near the window, he watches as the man, in one practiced motion, places the bow he holds onto the strings, and begins to play. Though Patton cannot hear him, watching is enough. He plays smoothly, fluidly, and Patton can always visibly see the stress and tension drain from his shoulders. His favorite thing to see is when the man closes his eyes and plays from memory. To Patton, he always seems tense when he walks in, so it pleases him whenever the man manages to relax and leave calmer than when he arrived. He gets to watch the stranger every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Sometimes, to Patton’s immense delight, he will also appear on Saturdays. He doesn’t know if it’s just the fantasies and stories told by his over dramatic and hopeless romantic of a friend, but he has slowly gained quite a significant crush on the stern stranger. He is quite obvious about it too, and as soon as Roman realized the crush, the scheming began. Alone he may not get much done, but if he talks his boyfriend into helping him… well, Virgil has ways to get things done. He has connections.

Patton continued his pattern of staring and working at his and Roman’s shared business for the next few weeks. The store got busier and busier as students from the nearby campus getting ready for finals came to caffeinate. The week of finals, Patton agreed to work the majority of the night shifts at the 24 hour cafe to allow the other workers - including Roman and his boyfriend - to study for any college classes they are taking. It was Wednesday night - the last day on which finals usually took place - that it occurred. It was 10 at night, the latest patron had left roughly 20 minutes ago and Patton was just puttering around. Suddenly, he notices the man across the street striding into his studio in his trench coat. Patton watched as he rips the coat off, throwing it to the floor, and stands in the center of the room, fists clenched. He abruptly tugs off his tie, hurls it across the room and shoves over a music stand before falling into a chair and resting his head in his hands. Patton is distraught. He thinks furiously about what, if anything, he could do to help. Suddenly, he remembers a plan for the confession of his love that Roman had come up with. A smile spreads across his face as he opens his phone and heads into the back to gather supplies. When the man next looks up, it goes unnoticed by Patton. However, in a reversal of the usual, the man watches Patton. As the man stares distantly, Patton proceeds to stand on a step stool and use a yardstick he had found in the back to draw a relatively straight line across the window. He then draws four more parallel below it. By now the stranger is regarding him intently with red rimmed eyes, obviously somewhat confused. Next, Patton refers briefly to his phone before placing a large dot on the bottom line, drawing a tail that goes upward. He follows with a dot above the second line, and then one on the third.

By now the stranger is sitting up straight, and when Patton turns around to check that he hasn’t left, they made eye contact, causing Patton to squeak and promptly drop his phone. He quickly retrieves it and turns back to his work, red faced. He continues doggedly, eventually getting off the stool to draw a another set of lines and add more dots - which the stranger now correctly recognizes to be music notes. After finishing, Patton steps back to admire his work and then heads back inside after glancing over his shoulder to make sure the stranger is still there. He sits down at a table near the window and waits. The stranger sits still for a another minute, his fingers steepled, before standing and going to the piano to retrieve his violin from its case. Under Patton’s eye, he begins to play, only to pause after playing the first few stanzas after he recognizes the song. He smiles at Patton, making the baristas heart melt and a matching smile appear on his face because _good grief he really does have a lovely smile he should do it more_ , before replacing his bow and continuing the song. After he reaches the end, Patton stands and applauds so that the man can see. A small smirk appears on his face, and the musician bows slightly at the waist in response. The spell of the moment is broken, however, as a customer comes into Patton’s cafe. After he serves them, he hurries back to the window, only to see a dark, empty studio. That night a certain song winds its way through his head and into dreams: “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know how much I need you, so please don’t take my sunshine away.”

The first thing he does after waking up is call Roman. He is greeting by a groggy “‘-lo? O’s ths?” Patton, already quite awake, giggles quietly at his friend's state. “How could you have forgotten me!” he gasps, “It’s me! Your bestest friend, Patton.” He receives a lackluster “Mmlbrg” in response. “Roman, go find some coffee, this is important, I need to talk to you.” “But sleep,” Roman whines. Patton pauses, thinking. “It’s about the guy across the street.” Patton can practically feel Roman perking up. “Ooo, ok, a matter of the heart! That is a cause worthy of my full attention.” After this Patton heard rustling and a sudden bout of swearing. “Roman I swear to god if you leave this bed and take away my cuddles…” “My love, I must! I have been called upon. My services are required!” A beat of silence ensues, followed by more whines from what Patton knows to be a stubborn, sleepy Virgil and answers from an equally stubborn, determined Roman. After a short span of time, during which more indecipherable mumbles were heard, Roman picks up the phone again. “Ok Padre, you're on speakerphone, Virgil and I are cuddled on the couch, and we both have coffee; tell me about the man of your dreams!” “Princey, yell one more time…” “Sorry dear, I’m just excited!” Patton smiles at the interaction before intervening. “Good morning to you too Virgil!” Virgil’s voice softens as he greets Patton. “Hey Pat.” “Enough talking about other things, talk about THE thing!” Roman insists impatiently. “Ok ok, so you know the plan we talked about? The one where I write on the window?” “Ah, yes,” Roman sighs. “It was incredibly romantic. A great idea if I do say so myself.” “Yeah so I kind of did that…” Dead silence follows his statement. Roman screams. “YOU DID WHAT WITHOUT ME. I MEAN YOU DID IT AND I’M SO PROUD BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSULT ME FIRST? I MEAN COME ON!” Here Virgil picks up the phone and turns it off speaker, even though Roman’s yelling is still audible in the background. “Ok Padre, so what plan of Roman’s did you use? Please tell me you didn’t kill anyone or hurt yourself.” “No V, he just seemed upset so I painted music notes on the store window to a song.” “Oh geez Pat,” Virgil sighs, “What song?” “...You are my Sunshine…” “And did he actually play it?!” Virgil asks incredulously. “Yeah, he did. He even smiled at me,” Patton sighs as he recalls the stunningly perfect smile. “Good grief Pat, you’ve got it bad.” “YEAH HE DOES.” “Oh, Roman is back.” “Did he leave?” Patton asks, confused, “I could hear him the whole time.” “He walked around our house yelling. Our neighbors hate us,” Virgil says resignedly. “Patton I need you to tell me exactly what he did after he played the song,” Roman says, suddenly serious. “Uh, sure. So he smiled at me and I, of course, smiled back, but then some customers came in and when they left he had gone home,” Patton explains. He hears a “hmmm” from his excitable friend. “Well Pat, you took the first step toward you lovely future with your equally lovely partner.” Patton splutters in denial, “Wha, no Roman-” Virgil interrupts with a question: “What does this guy even look like? Is he actually as hot as Roman says? Because the way he talks about him, I’m almost worried about losing my boyfriend,” he jokes.” Patton pauses, “You mean you haven’t seen him?” “Nah,” Virgil replies coolly, “but he sounds cool.” Roman indignantly begins to tell his boyfriend he’ll have to come visit on the coming Friday, but is interrupted by a squawk from said boyfriend. “ROMAN WE’RE LATE. GO GET DRESSED OH MY GOD. BYE PAT!” Patton blinks at the abrupt cut off. He gets up and checks his calendar realizing, to his chagrin, that he has the next few days off due to his covering of multiple shifts during the previous week. He sets out to start his day and get the stranger out of his mind. He walks into his homey kitchen, running into several walls on the way and then hitting his hip on the counter before realizing he forgot his glasses and running into several other various items on his way to retrieve them. After this minor detour, he sets about making breakfast. He pulls out a bowl and cracks some eggs. He starts humming a song while absentmindedly noticing the bowl is the same color as the stranger’s usual tie. He freezes as he catches up to his train of thought and places what song he’s humming: You are my Sunshine. He groans and puts down the bowl before slumping down onto the counter and covering his head with his arms. He hears a meow and looks up at his cat Millicent who had made herself comfortable on the counter. He doesn’t even bother to shoo her off. “Millie, this is going to be a rough couple of days.”

After having six days in a row off, Patton had cleaned his whole house from top to bottom twice, baked enough sweets to feed an army - twice, and watched innumerable cat videos - all at least twice. Suffice to say: he was ready to go back to work. And so he woke up extra early on Wednesday, picked out an extra cute outfit - a pink skirt and blue sweater, both pastel - and waltzed into the cafe with a skip in his step. “Morning Roman! Hi Rem!” he chirps to the two behind the counter, receiving a two fingered salute from Remy and a glowing smile from Roman. He vaults over the counter - _show off_ , Patton thinks fondly - and scoops Patton into a hug, picking him up off the floor and swinging him around. “Greetings Patton! I haven't seen you in forever!” “It has been awhile,” Patton giggles, smoothing his clothes as he's released from the hug. His friend suddenly grins. “So, I may or may not have a surprise for you, and,” he cautions, holding up a finger to curb Patton's excited squeals, “It was Virgil’s idea.” “Oh that’s even better news! It'll be from both my kiddos!” Patton bounces in place with excitement. “Well, ahem,” Roman clears his throat, fidgeting awkwardly, “it might also have something to do with your Prince Charming.” Patton freezes. “Oh no. Roman,” Patton says sternly, “what did you do?” Roman puts his hand to his chest and makes his ‘offended princey noises’ as Virgil calls them. “It is all to your benefit! Do you not have faith in me?!” “Aw Roman that's not what-” “Hey, girls,” Remy cuts in, “you're both pretty, now finish the cat fight later, help me now mkay.” Patton quickly cheers up once more. “Coming Remy!” As they both head behind the counter Roman assures him once more, “It's nothing bad Padre. Just wait and see.” Patton decides to believe him; it'll save him a lot of stress.

Once there is a pause in the flow of people, Patton goes out to clean tables. He casually glances across the street only to notice a piece of paper attached to the stranger’s window. This arouses Patton’s curiosity, but he can't exactly go across the street and check, so he ignores it and goes back to work. Halfway through the day, a large truck parks in front of the cafe and Roman goes out to meet the men who get out, propping the door open on his way out. Roman quickly comes back in and exclaims, “Patton, could you give me a hand in creating a pathway to the back corner?” “Sure thing Kiddo!” The two begin moving tables and chairs as the men unload something from the truck and bring it to the door. Before Patton knows it, there's a piano in the corner. “Um, Roman, why is there a piano?” Roman grins proudly. “Well you see Padre, we have always wanted to have music, yet we could not afford an instrument. However, my lovely boyfriend struck a deal and obtained this gorgeous piece for us.” “OH MY GOSH ROMAN!” Patton squeals before throwing himself at his friend, “YOU ACTUALLY GOT A PIANO JUST LIKE WE SAID WE WOULD ONE DAY!” Roman catches him and spins him around, laughing all the while. “I did indeed my friend. And I might have another surprise for you later, we'll have to see.” After being put down, Patton goes and runs his hand over the piano before turning to Roman and bursting into tears. “You're so nice,” he gets out between sobs, “And you do so much for me and I can't imagine owning a cafe with anyone else.” “Me neither Patdad,” Roman chuckles, giving him another bear hug. Unbeknownst to Patton, his stranger had arrived. He paused to look at the paper on his window before glancing across the street thoughtfully and tearing it down to take with him. He heads inside and makes a beeline for the piano. Later that night, Roman checks his watch before whipping his head up. “Hey Patton, time for you to go,” he says as he grabs Patton’s jacket for him. “Oh I can stay and help clean up the-” “NOPE TIME TO GO BYE PAT LOVE YOU,” Roman yells as he bundles his friend out the door and flips the sign to closed. Patton stares at the store front in confusion before shrugging and heading home. The next day, Patton returns and, being the first one in, bustles about to prepare the shop and then flips the sign to open and unlocks the door. Roman arrives and joins Patton just in time as a group of college students enter. After they finish Patton has his back turned, helping Roman make a drink as he hears the bell on the door chime. “Coming!” he exclaims as he turns back to the counter, only to freeze. His stranger was in the store. “Um, hi,” he greets, stunned. “Greetings,” the stranger replies, looking slightly amused. Patton’s face flushes red as he realizes what he should be doing. “Oh right, um, what can I get for you?” “Actually,” the man begins, straightening his glasses, “I came here to see about procuring the job of the musician.” Patton stares at him in confusion, only to be saved by Roman sweeping in behind him. “Ah, yes, lovely to meet you,” Roman says excitedly, reaching for a handshake. “You can just sit down at the piano and show us what you’ve got.” “That is satisfactory, thank you.” The man heads to the corner as Patton turns to Roman, confused. “What is happening?” he whispers. “He’s trying out to be our musician. Virgil and I left a flyer on his window,” Roman whispers back, “Now go pretend to listen and tell him he has the job. Go find love.” With that, Roman shoves him out from behind the counter and makes a shooing motion. Patton nervously moves toward the piano. The stranger sits down and, without even setting up any music, begins playing. Patton watches, fascinated, as his pale fingers dance across the keys. He plays something classical before going through a repertoire of different musical genres, ranging from classical to Disney to rock to pop. He slows down and ducks his head a little more as he flows into another song. As You Are My Sunshine plays, Patton is sure that his face is now tomato red. The stranger finishes and looks to Patton hesitantly who breaks out of his trance to applaud loudly. The man’s eyes widen and he blushes, before ducking his head. “So,” he changes the subject, “does this mean you enjoyed it?” “Absolutely,” Patton gushes, “you’ve got the job, if you want it that is.” The man smiles faintly. “I would like that very much. My name is Logan, it is lovely to finally meet you,” he says with a smirk, extending his hand. Patton blushes even harder. “My names is Patton and likewise. I look forward us being good friends.” The two stare at each other, both smiling, until Roman breaks in with a wolf-whistle. This was the meeting of Patton and his “Prince Charming.”

**~1 year later~** Patton gazes fondly at his boyfriend from across the room. Said boyfriend - Logan - is currently asleep. There are cats on both sides of him, one being Patton's - Millicent - and the other his boyfriend's - Sebastian (named after Johann Sebastian Bach - what a nerd). They had originally been worried the two would dislike each other, but they ended up fast friends, and Logan and Patton moved in together without any major issues. As Patton watches Logan sleep, he idly hums a little tune - their favorite song: “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear opinions or suggestions.


End file.
